


Like A Prayer

by icedcoffeebro



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dominant Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. Has BPD, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Smut, Whiney Nick Amaro, sex to provoke jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedcoffeebro/pseuds/icedcoffeebro
Summary: Sonny and Rafael have a "thing", Rafa flirts with a woman. Sonny retaliates by sucking off his co-worker.





	Like A Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I am like when writing smut. I don't ship nick/sonny, but I thought it'd be a hot idea to have sonny use nick to make rafael jealous.

Sonny was over the moon.

The prior night, him and Rafael had had some mind blowing sex; Sonny rode Barba's dick for a good half hour. He loved hearing the counselor compliment him on something he loved doing. And Rafa's dick never disappointed him.

They had been friends with benefits for two months already. But Carisi wanted something more exclusive; growing up having three sisters had made him no fond of sharing. He wanted the lawyer all to himself, and he was willing to do **anything** in order to make that happen.

Sonny was planning on asking him if he wanted to see each other exclusively (the word 'boyfriend' seemed a bit silly at their ages) after they closed the case they had been working on, and went for drinks with the whole squad and their ADA. After making a toast with Olivia, Amanda, Nick, and Fin, he heads over to the stool where he expected to find Barba drinking a whiskey on the rocks, but he wasn't there. Sonny canvasses the entire bar, and finally finds him; talking to a woman in a secluded corner, making her laugh and lightly touching her arm. Sonny's entire blood goes up to his head upon seeing this. Barba leans closer to the woman, who responds with a flirty laugh. Sonny is shaking out of jealousy, when he feels a hand on his shoulder; he turns around and sees Nick. 

"Are you alright man? You seem pretty tense," Nick asks him, still holding his shoulder, Sonny just stares at him, his eyebrows tense and clearly angry.

"Yeah sure," he shakes his head, then turns to see Barba buying a drink for the lady, they make eye contact, Sonny's rough, Rafael's stone cold. Sonny bites his lips and turns to face Amaro, who still looks concerned about him, after considering it for a few seconds, he decides to do something stupid, "Amaro? How would you feel about a guy blowing you?" 

Amaro widens his eyes "Carisi, are you coming on to me?" Carisi nods, "I mean, that'd be new..." Carisi licks his lips, ready for any confirmation to his proposal, "You wanna do it now?"

"That's the plan, is that a yes?" he loosens his tie a little.

Amaro looks from side to side, making sure nobody from the squad is hearing them. He nods, "Only if I can return the favor"

Sonny rises his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting that. He takes one final look at Barba, making sure he's watching. He sees that Rafael is indeed looking at them, with a look of curiousity in his face. Sonny then takes Nick's tie and drags him to the men's restroom, all while not breaking eye contact with the ADA. He closes and locks the door to the restroom.

"Uh, Carisi? Why were you staring at Barba while dragging me here?" Amaro asks.

Sonny pushes him against the wall and starts kissing his neck, "Shut up" he whispers.

Nick lets out a moan, Sonny takes that as a sign, and undoes Nick's belt with one hand and takes it off, he quits kissing his neck. "You sure you okay with this?" he asks before getting on his knees. Amaro nods desperately "Just suck me off, please," he whines. Sonny is surprised Amaro is so desperate. He unbuttons his pants, lets them drop, then lowers Nick's boxers. Nick's fully erected cock emerges and Sonny grabs it with one hand and starts licking it up. He looks up to see Nick's reaction when he teases his tip, Amaro is looking down at Sonny and holding on to the sink and toilet tank, his knees getting weak. Sonny mentally bets he'll last three minutes tops. 

He kisses Nick's dick, causing him to moan loudly, and continues to vigorously lick his entire shaft. He starts massaging his balls as he gives little taps against his tongue to his tip when Nick starts running his fingers through his hair "You're so pretty," he exhales "Let me fuck your throat?" Sonny smiles and starts sucking on the top half of Nick's cock, moaning into it. 

Dick sucking was something Sonny considered a passion, and he was good at it. He had loved it from the first time he tried it, and he'd say he preferred sucking cock to getting sucked off. He also was really into eating girls out, but that opportunity seemed to present itself significantly less. 

After working it up with Nick's top half, he takes his whole dick in, making gagging noises as it hits his throat. Nick squeals at the sound and clenches harder to the objects on his sides. He surprises Sonny by coming in his mouth with no warning, Sonny lets himself taste his coworker before swallowing his load. As he expected, Nick didn't last long.

"First blowjob you get?" Carisi teases as he stands up, Nick seems out of breath. 

"Of course not it's just... Damn you, Carisi," he pulls his boxers and pants up, "you're good," Carisi smirks.

"Now, Amaro, would you get on your knees for me?" Sonny says, as he takes his belt off and unbuttons his pants, "promise I won't judge,"

Nick seems very nervous, but Sonny promises to guide him through it, so he relaxes. He lowers Sonny's pants and boxers and grabs his dick, pumping it slowly, "Is this good?" he asks, looking up at Sonny, clearly desperate for validation, "Faster" says Sonny.

Nick starts jerking his dick up and down, the way he would do it on himself. He then licks Sonny's balls, which provokes him to moan softly, Nick massages his balls while staring at him, wanting to catch all his reactions, then he starts licking his tip slowly while still jerking him off. He then licks up his entire shaft, and immediately after introduces Sonny's whole dick on his mouth, which prompts him to gag, not being used to it. Sonny tells him to slow down, but Nick is determined to prove himself to his coworker. He sucks him off as best as he can, but Sonny can’t fake this feeling any good, he continues for a couple of minutes until he has to stop to breathe correctly. He then continues pumping Carisi's dick, who doesn’t feel close to coming any time soon; it’s clear this is Nick’s first time doing this. He doesn’t want Amaro to feel bad, so he replays in his head the way Barba fucked him last night. All passionate, every thrust of his dick full of intention to please Sonny; grabbing his hips and running his hand through his chest. Everytime Barba made him cum, Sonny got more convinced he found the man of his dreams. With this image on his mind, he gets close to ecstasy. Unlike Nick, he announces it. Nick then puts his dick on his mouth and starts quickly thrusting his head on Sonny's cock and licking his tip. Sonny comes in Nick's mouth, who, upon tasting other man's cum for the first time, spits it out. Sonny takes no offense to this. After all, Nick was just collateral damage for what he was intending to do.

He puts up his clothes on again, thanks Nick, and leaves the restroom first. He sees Barba staring at the door intently, he stares at Carisi and doesn't miss how Nick leaves the restroom shortly after. Once Nick leaves the bar, Barba approaches Sonny, takes him by the tie and drags him to the restroom.

"You think you're so cheeky, don't you, detective?" he says, with a smirk on his face, "you should only suck _my_ cock, pretty boy," he caresses Sonny's face.

"You were flirting with someone else!" Sonny says, pouting his mouth.

"I was, but as soon as I saw you pulling your stunt with Amaro, I ditched her, mi cielo," he purrs the pet name, "I was only trying to make you jealous, cariño, you shouldn’t use another Cuban to make me want you even more," he pulls him by the tie and kisses his neck.

"That's exactly what I was feeling!" Sonny says, letting out a moan "I'm sorry, _papacito_ , I just acted on an impulse,"

"It's okay, mi amor. Now," he grabs Sonny's belt buckle, "may I?" Sonny nods, Barba undoes his belt, "You look lile you need a good blowjob, sunshine"

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @adarafabarba  
> I wrote this whole thing in one sitting omg hope it doesnt suck.  
> Lol did y'all expect Nick's first time sucking dick to be amazing? Yeah that didnt happen this was a one time thing.


End file.
